1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an active barcode authentication system and an authentication method thereof, more particularly to an authentication system and an authentication method that can fast and simply authenticate a user holding a portable device so as to provide trade, access control, attendance, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the technology of barcode is widely applied to all kinds of product packaging, logistics, information exchange is aspects as purchase and delivery order, document management, product packaging, application form, etc., but two problems of a limitation of maximum capacity of barcode and only one way to provide information still exist.
For general barcodes, the most are EAN, which is an international barcode system, Code 39, which can display 43 characters, UPC, which is uniformed code system in USA and is mainly applied in USA and Canada, Code 128, which can display 128 ASCII characters, Codabar, which is mostly used in the fields of medical and books, Interleaved 2 of 5, which only represents numbers, and is used in product packaging, warehouse and industry, and QR Code, wherein QR code is the barcode system that is mostly used. The main application of QR code is data transfer, transport address, telephone, etc., or to provide a quick link of a web site content. The content of the barcode records information that allows users to quickly link pages or fast dial. Presently, more enterprises start to use QR code for identification.
For the transmission of data, QR code is still with a problem of limitation of maximum capacity. Presently, barcode is constant without variety. Thus, once such barcode is cracked or intercepted, the information carried by the bar code will be easy to copy or steal, for transactions, access control, attendance, etc., such barcode cannot be count on. Hence, the technology of barcode must be improved.
Hence, to provide an active barcode authentication system and an authentication method that can actively provide an encrypted message barcode and fast authenticate a user holding a portable device shall be an important issue for the skilled people. Therefore, the avoidance that portable information is copied or stolen to cause fake conditions of trade, ID confirmation, membership card, access control, attendance, etc. can be made.